Josh x Loin: A Modern Classic
by loinmod2020
Summary: A heartfelt story about love, admins and gaining omnipotence.


It was a cold, rainy day in Scotland and Josh was lounging on the sofa, scrolling through Discord. All of a sudden, he saw a swarm of messages appearing asking for "Loin mod". These messages were only increasing in numbers, so he had to check out the situation. Using his admin powers, he tracked down the exact location of Loin, which happened to be Portugal. He quickly booked the next flight and left his house, excited to meet someone new. In all honesty, Josh probably should have just tpa'd to him but that obviously didn't cross his mind. The plane landed late at night, and Josh could instantly tell which house was Loin's. It was covered in old Obama posters, and had two tortoises outside it. There was a man standing outside, scanning the crowd for anyone out of the ordinary. As soon as he locked eyes with Josh, he knew his life was about to change. Josh approaches him, stuttered a bit, and then said "H-hey, can I suck your dick no homo?". Loin looked at him, blushed slightly and then said "You can do it full homo oh yeah yeah". Josh smiled and fucking rugby tackled Loin to the floor while tugging at his pants. "Gimme that cocktail sausage bro" said Josh, licking his lips. Loin scowled at Josh, seeming mad. "It's a cumberland you dumb fuck" exclaimed Loin, as his 17 inch penis was exposed. Josh did a double take. "Oh shit my bad lmao" said Josh, as he put his mouth around his dick gently. Loin looked down at Josh and smiled, gently whispering "I only do the funny cum if you do the Loin mod". Josh looks up and says "Politics? Boomer". Loin threatens to punch Josh in the nuts and then Josh quickly says "Okay I'll give you Loin mod please don't punch me oh god you're so powerful oh shit". Loin thrusts hard inside Josh's mouth as he says "I am the CEO of sex". In the shadows, Lilli is watching, laughing hysterically as these two people do funny intercourse. Josh looks up at Loin and says "It's so big I can feel it hit my fucking diaphragm" and then burps after having too much Irn Bru. Loin laughs and says "bro imma make you commit die if you don't add /obamacare on the wilbur smp shop". Josh just shakes and nods, his eyes growing wide as he realises the errors of his ways. Loin continues to have his dicc sucked for at least 11 hours and Lilli slowly walks away, scared of what was happening. Loin suddenly shouts out "It's boutta happen bro prepare your stomach for funny semen haha" and does a fat nut in Josh's mouth. Josh stands up and reaches into his bag. He takes a flask out and says "Here's some choccy milk cause you're epic". Loin drinks the choccy milk like a fortnite chug jug as his lungs fill with the choccy taste. "There's one more thing you have to do in return, Josh." says Loin, smirking. "You have to completely nuke Felhaunter and veggisaur. They deserve to be taken out of the gene pool like the scum they are." Josh nods, completely submissive to Loin, and snaps his fingers, the factories of Veggi Co and FelEdy Co crumbling to the ground. "Yeah, they were putrid beings anyway." Loin looks over at one of the crumbled buildings. "Oh shit nice you got Kooran too, he needed someone to put him down". MrRaaven sits, too far away to have see the smut, and just watches everything collapse around him. Josh smiles at Loin and says "Wanna have some haGgis bro?". Loin just shakes his head. "I'm not about that life." Josh curls up and starts crying, hating being rejected by his senpai. "Please, can we at least pop down the old chippy?". Loin looks at Josh affectionately and says "Okay, but only if you pay." Josh smiles, happy again, and gets up off of the floor. "Sure!" They walk together, holding hands like true homies be do, and enter the chippy, ignoring Lorna having a rant about the intricacies and horrific truth of haggis to passers by. They both grab a greasy paper covered fish and chips and sit down on a bench. After chomping on that battered boi, Loin looks at Josh and says "There's something I haven't told you..." Josh looks up. "You can tell me anything Loin." Loin leans over and whispers "I have a fucking gun, this was a stitch up you bitch, now I have Loin mod and I'm gonna delete your dick oh yeah yeah". Loin holds the gun up to Josh's head. "Please don't shoot me... I don't want to die..." stanmers Josh. Two random server list people fuck in the background for the obligatory smut. Loin just says "Cum co bum co, motherfucker" and pulls the trigger, a bullet ripping through his skull. "Oh shit now he's dead. Guess I run the server now." Loin becomes omniscient and omnipotent, ascending into his true form, Loin EX. "Haha now Obama Ent can rise as the leaders of the new world. We will rule these streets and eliminate all who oppose us." He laughs, and with a click of a mouse, vanishes. He gets up from his DX Racer and enters his bedroom, where he sees Josh lying. "That was fun... wanna do it again?" Loin turns back at the camera and the credits begin to roll, the theme tune of Game of Thrones playing. The credits stop rolling and the whole screen fades to black. An advert appears on the screen: Up next... Lilli x Everyone Ever...

The End.


End file.
